Heroes of Arcadia First Contanct
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: Before the Dimensional Champions story, there was the first true meeting between those within Arcadia and the world of AniEarth. But, it wasn't on a spaceship in the middle of space. Find out here what it was!


First Contact  
A Heroes of Arcadia story  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To make a long story short, all characters shown here are owned by their respective  
companies and/or creators.  
  
This story takes place after Crystallis' Secret.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Masaki Home, Okayama, Japan. More specific, the labratory of one Washu Hakubi.  
The lab had went silent as of recently, seeing as the scientist was working hard on  
trying to locate some of her friends, captured by the evil Dr. Eggman. And so far, it  
hasn't gone very well.  
  
"Dammit...where are they?!" Washu muttered. "Greatest scientific genius in the  
universe and I can't find a bunch of people. Eggman's good..." She sighed and   
continued typing on her holotop.  
  
"Little Washu?" a voice called out. Washu turned to see Tenchi standing there.  
  
"Oh...hello, Lord Tenchi." Washu said.  
  
"Any luck?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"*sigh* No...I still can't find them." Washu said. "It's like finding a needle  
in a haystack. It was tough to know that Sonic and Lady Ayeka were still on that  
Satellite, but when Amy disappeared. Sabian took off after seeing that tape, Sasami   
and Ryo-Ohki suddenly disappearing, followed by Tails, it's just too much. It's   
worrying me."  
  
"Don't worry, Washu. It'll be okay." Tenchi said.  
  
"Thanks, Lord Tenchi. By the way, how much longer 'til dinner?" Washu said.  
  
"It'll be awhile. It's Mina's turn to cook." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, boy...hasn't she learned her lession yet? I'd figured she did when she  
accidentally poisioned Shadow." Washu said.  
  
"She's getting the hang of it...slowly, but she is." Tenchi said.  
  
"Alright...I'll be there later, okay?" Washu said.  
  
"No problem." Tenchi said, walking out. After he left, she sighed and left her  
holotop and went towards one of her inventions, moreorless inspiried by the Stargate.  
  
"Well, seeing as I won't be able to find them tonight, might as well see if I  
can work on another one of my inventions." Washu said. "It's a good thing I found a  
suitable power source for this." After starting everything up, she typed in a number  
of buttons, setting up her destination. "Welp, here goes nothing!" Flipping the final  
switch, the machine kicked on, producing a portal in the middle of the machine's  
doorway. "Hopefully, I'll be back in time for dinner." With that, she stepped through  
the portal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hoo-kay! I've just entered allergy central." Washu said, arriving at her  
destination. It was a city that looked like that it had just went through a war and it  
was being rebuilt. There were various races in the city. Anthropomorphic animals,  
fish-like humanoids, small mushroom-like creatures, and many others.  
  
"Huh...never thought I'd find a place like this." Washu said, walking through  
the city. "Probably more interesting than my world...maybe this still IS my world...  
oh, who knows?" As she said that, a blue streak zipped past her. "Hmm? Sonic?!" The  
streak stopped and ran back to her. "Sonic?! Is that you?!"  
  
"Huh...you know me, but I know squat about you!" Sonic said. Washu blunk twice,  
then noticed something different about him: his shoes. The Sonic she knew wore those  
SOAP shoes.  
  
"Hmm...defenantly different from my world's Sonic." Washu muttered.  
  
"Your world..." Sonic sputtered. "Hoo, boy..." Just then, someone else joined  
the two. He was a 26-year-old with blonde hair and moustache. Besides his glasses and  
the clothes he wore, he also wore what appeared to be a high-tech packback attached  
to a breastplate. In the center of the plate was a strange medalion. "Oh...hey,   
Anthony!"  
  
"Hey, Sonic! What's..." Anthony said, stopping in mid-sentance as he saw Washu.  
He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sonic, tell me there isn't  
a pink-haired girl standing in front of us?"  
  
"Want me to lie to you?" Sonic said.  
  
"Is there something wrong about have the Greatest Scientific Genius in the  
Universe grace your presence?" Washu said.  
  
"Good grief. She has an ego!" Sonic said.  
  
"Like you don't?!" Washu and Anthony said at the same time. The two looked at  
each other and blinked.  
  
"IIIII think we need to go somewhere and talk..." Anthony said.  
  
"Good idea." Washu said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the two headed elsewhere, the two ended up conversing. Washu learned of where  
she was, namely Mobotropolis on the planet Mobius, who Anthony was, and what the  
deal was with this planet, namely being part of a bunch of worlds known as Arcadia.  
Pretty soon, the two reached the War Room of Castle Acorn.  
  
"Alright, I can pretty much figure out who you are, Washu..." Anthony said.  
"Now, mind talking about your world?"  
  
"Certainly, Gamemaster..." Washu said.  
  
"Please, don't call me that..." Anthony said.  
  
"Okay, accountant..." Washu said.  
  
"Don't call me that, either." Anthony said, half glaring.  
  
"Fine, Anthony." Washu said. "Anyway, the world I come from can be technically  
called 'AniEarth'."  
  
"'AniEarth', Washu?" Anthony said. "You mean, there's more than people like  
Tenchi and Sonic?"  
  
"Yep...I haven't really counted, but there are a number of heroes throughout our  
world...and universe."  
  
"Woah..." Anthony said. "Anything else?"  
  
"*sigh* Yeah, we have our fair share of villiany..." Washu said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Anthony asked, senseing a bit of distress from Washu.  
  
"Yeah. A few months ago, an evil scientist, Dr. Eggman capture a bunch of our  
friends and I've been searching for them since. From what I understand, he's been  
making them read bad fanfics..." Washu said.  
  
"Kinda figured there would be a Robotnik in your world...but he's making them  
read fanfics? A MSTing project, you mean?" Anthony said. "Huh...I thought that went  
out when Pearl Forrester gave up."  
  
"Nope. She's back at it, as well...along with a few others." Washu said.  
  
"Hmm...it looks like we got a big problem here." Anthony said.  
  
"I know...if I could only find where they went to, I could try to help them   
out."  
  
"You know, I could help you out..." Anthony said. "I doubt I can really find  
them, but I know I can help free them."  
  
"Really?" Washu said.  
  
"Of course! I mean, I helped free this world from its Robotnik, although a few  
say I did it myself..." Anthony said.  
  
"Heh..." Washu said, smirking. "Thank you, Anthony. Well, if you don't mind,  
could you show me around the rest of Arcadia?"  
  
"No problem!" Anthony said. "Where to first?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pretty soon, Anthony was showing Washu across Arcadia, meeting up with some of  
those worlds' heroes. Neo-Earth and Earth were the biggest problem spots with the two.  
With Earth, they had to deal with the Washu fans, either making her ego grow or  
giving her a headache. On Neo-Earth, it was either trying to pull her off of some of  
Dr. Light's devices or getting her to turn Bass back to normal when she turned him  
into a kappa for calling her a shrimp.  
  
"Well, Washu, what do you think?" Anthony said.  
  
"Well, half of the worlds is stuck in the Middle Ages, the other almost look   
like AniEarth and the other's my personal favorite. I gotta admit Arcadia is a pretty  
interesting place." she said.  
  
"Heh...glad you like it." Anthony said.  
  
"Well, as much as I like to stay here and have fun, I gotta get back. Dinner  
should be ready." Washu said.  
  
"No problem. Come back whenever you feel like." Anthony said.  
  
"You know I will...heheheh..." Washu said, going towards the portal back to her  
lab. As it closed, Anthony let out a sigh.  
  
"If she comes back, it's going to be REAL soon!" Anthony said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she returned to her lab, Washu watched as her portal doorway started smoking.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Washu said. She rushed towards a fire extinguisher and put out the  
fire. "Great, there goes the power source. That's going to take me awhile to repair  
that." As she went towards the lab door, she noticed her holotop was still on, and it  
said that she had a message. "Hmm?" Going back to it, she typed on it a bit and began  
reading the message, which read:  
  
Little Washu,  
  
It's me, Tails! Finally broke through some of Eggman's security and got to you.  
I'm not the only one captured. A whole bunch of others are here. Sonic, Ayeka, Sasami,  
Vegeta, Zero, and a few others Yugi brought up! I'm on board the Absolution. Yeah,  
can't you believe it? I figured you'd want to know where we are so you can help us!  
You gotta get us down!  
  
Tails  
  
PS: Here's a picture of who's here along with some stuff I swiped from Ashura's files!  
He's the red hedgehog!  
  
Washu checked out the picture on the file. Her eyes went wide seeing some of the  
people here.  
  
"Heh...I reconize the hedgehog. He was at that swimsuit contest. One of the  
judges." As she looked at the files, she noticed they were all stories. His stories.  
Stories that actually happened. The Metal Ryoko crisis, the KAIN attack, the Twin  
Towers attack, the triple Sonic problem, all of them. "Hmm...I remember Anthony  
mention that they did those...MSTings...as well. I wonder..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Sonic's house, he was reading some fan mail he got from Earth.  
  
"Ah, my public..." he said. He, then noticed a letter from a female fan. "WOAH!  
Didn't realize she loved me THAT much! And I thought Amy was lovesick over me..."  
Sitting the letter aside, he saw a letter that caught his attention.  
  
It read "Can you MiST?" The person who wrote it? Well, it said Ashura...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nyeheheheheh...try to outsmart me, huh, Eggman?" Washu said. "Oh, you'll  
regret that." Washu said. With that, she began laughing maniacally. Mina Mongoose,  
looking in, shuddered in fear.  
  
"I...uh...tell her dinner's ready later..." she said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
---------------  
  
Now, you're wondering why I wrote this, aren't you? It's simple. It was never  
fully explained. It was like the Arcadians already knew of AniEarth. I just had to  
change it...took me about a year or so to do so.  
  
As Always, Read and Review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
